Passions
by kiera-sama
Summary: Haruhi is unsatisfied with her marriage. What can she do to change it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. I make no money on this story.

* * *

She smirked as she shut the door quietly behind her. She made her way to the kitchen where she set her purse down. Solid footsteps sounded behind her, and a pair of arms wound their way around her waist.

She relaxed as soft lips made contact with her cool skin. A soft moan left her as hands slowly slid up her body and brushed against her breasts. She arched against the hands as they pinched and pulled at her nipples through her shirt. Suddenly the hands spun her around and she was pulled forcefully into a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

One of the hands moved to hold the back of her neck, while the other snaked it's way under her skirt. She clung to him as his expert fingers slid into her warmth. She gasped at the sheer feeling and when he lifted her onto the counter she had no complaints.

She reached between them to free his erection, and grasped it tightly in her hand. She massaged it before positioning it at her entrance. She let out a cry of pleasure as he suddenly thrust inside of her. It was always like this. The foreplay gentle, relaxing, and the sex wild and rough. She loved every bit of it.

After ten minutes, he pulled her off, stood her up, and turned her around, lifting her leg and placing it on the counter. He admired her dripping sex for a moment before penetrating her once more. He enjoyed the sounds she made as he fucked her harder, and his steady hands held her up as her legs were shaking to hard to do so on her own.

He pounded into her, grunting in pleasure as she screamed his name, and came deep inside her. Thrusting several more times, he leisurely kissed her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you want to go upstairs…" He asked.

Kissing him lightly she said, "I would love to, but I have to get going. I'm on my lunch break, though I think it might have ran a bit over."

He chuckled and then swatted her ass. "Go back to work Haruhi."

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she climbed out of the shower. "Tamaki, it's your turn." she called.

"Did you have a good day at work, dear?" Tamaki asked. "You do know that I'd much rather have you home. I have money, so you don't need to work."

"I like working. It makes me feel accomplished." Was her reply as usual.

"After I shower, maybe we could adjourn to the bedroom." He suggested.

"Not tonight, Tamaki." She said. "I've been at it all day, and now all I want to do is rest."

"I understand. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Maybe." She said. "We'll see tomorrow."

* * *

The next day as she entered her law office after lunch, she grinned brightly. "Hey you." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might like some coffee." He said smiling as well. "I haven't been here in a while, where's your office again?"

"Just over here." Haruhi said as she led the way.

When they were seated, he handed her the drink.

"Thanks." She said. "I needed this."

"I needed you." was his response.

"I can't, not in my office…"

He took the cup from her, and set it aside. He pressed his lips against hers hungrily, and he gripped her ass tightly, grinding her against his hardness. She groaned and pulled him to the floor. He grinned as he pulled open her blouse, baring her breasts to him. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he slid his hand against her pussy.

"Wet already?" He asked as he freed himself from the confines of his jeans. He rubbed the head against her slit, teasing her before slamming into her. She let out a muffled scream, as his hand was over her mouth.

"Ssh." He said. "We don't want the others to overhear."

"R-right." Haruhi gasped as he took his tie and balled it.

"Open." He said.

When she had complied, he inserted the tie. Flipping her onto her knees, he began to fuck her. Using her hips as leverage, he began to piston in and out of her. When she was relaxed he reached down and began to play with her clit as he pummeled her.

Pulling out and slamming inside of her as hard as he could sent her over the edge, and her walls clenched around him. He flipped her over onto her back once more and lifted her legs over his shoulders. He fucked her harder, loving the way she looked under him. The gag had fallen out and her arms had wrapped around him.

She cried out as she felt another orgasm beginning to rip through her, and sank her teeth into his shoulder as it overcame her. The sudden pain brought him to completion, and he came hard.

When they had caught their breath, they dressed quickly. As he was leaving, she said, "I'll see you tonight."

Her answer was a grin. She sighed. "I truly love that man."

* * *

The doorbell rang, and she heard Tamaki call, "Haruhi, could you get that? They're here."

"Sure thing." She called back.

She fixed her hair, and opened the door. "Hey Haruhi!" a pair of voices said. "How's married life?"

"Okay." She said as she stepped aside. "Here, Tamaki keeps the heat on in here, can I get your jackets?"

"Here." they said as they handed it to her.

"Tamaki's in the living room." she said.

As she opened the closet door, the bell rang. Answering it she found Honey and Mori standing on the step, and Kyoya coming up the walk. "Come on in." She said. "Can I take your jackets?"

Honey grinned and took off his jacket and handed it to her. Kyoya and Mori refused politely.

Shrugging she hung Honey's jacket in the closet and led them to the others.

As she served the tea, she overheard her husband addressing Kyoya and Mori.

"It's warm in here, you must be uncomfortable." Tamaki said. "Kyoya, take off that jacket. "You too Mori."

When they refused again, Tamaki began to sulk in his corner. Kyoya sighed and shrugged off his jacket.

"Yay! Kyo-chan took off his jacket! Take your's off too Takashi!" Honey cheered.

With a sigh, Mori pulled the jacket off and draped it over the back of his chair.

"Hey! Are those teeth marks?" Hikaru asked.

"Where let me see!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi's eyes snapped up in shock.

"What happened?" Honey asked concerned.

Tamaki rushed to his friends side and blushed as he saw where the marks were at.

"Mori, what happened?" Kyoya asked. "Those look fresh."

Mori said nothing, only shrugged his shoulders.

"Are those from a girl?" Hikaru asked.

"Taka-chan! Do you have a secret girlfriend?" Honey asked with a look of glee on his face.

Mori grinned. "Something like that."

* * *

Authors Note: This popped into my head last night, and I just had to get it written. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


End file.
